Secret Series - Fiery Lake
by TheWriteFiction
Summary: A few months after the Intergalactic Martial Arts Tournament, following a spirited sparring session, Gohan and his newfound friend Zangya decide to go for a little swim up in the mountains. [One Shot] [Chapter 1] [TeenGohanXZangya] COMPLETE
1. Fiery Lake One Shot

**Author's Note:** Just a quick little story I wanted to write just to let you guys know I'm still around. I've been real busy at work lately and writing my own adventure novel for Amazon Kindle, so my work on this site on my multiple accounts has been slow lately.

However, I've recently had the inspiration to write a bit more fanfiction, including this spin-off series from my Golden Age storyline entitled _Secret Series._ This tells the tale of a young, teen Gohan pairing up with multiple girls from the DBZ universe, starting with his first encounter with Zangya, and later on with a few others.

This story will be divided between separate one shots, so be sure to keep an eye out for them. I've had multiple requests to write this one, so please enjoy.

* * *

 **DRAGONBALL Z**

 _ **Golden Age – Secret Series**_

 _Fiery Lake_

It'd been a few months following the end of the _Intergalactic Martial Arts Tournament_ and over half a year following the end of the Cell Games. With both events having brought a great deal of excitement and panic to all those who'd been involved, the Earth was now due for a long and much needed period of peace. It was a sentiment that was shared not only by the people of the planet, but also the defenders inhabiting it.

The Z-fighters- who'd played a key role in securing victory during the two big tournaments- were now taking an extended break from all the training and fighting they'd been forced to do. With all the pain that'd come from battling the androids and later on Bojack's gang a month later, it was this period of downtime that the group was eager for.

Well… most of them anyway.

Piccolo, being the recluse that he was, spent most of his days up on _Kami's_ _Lookout_ , advising the new guardian Dende and watching over the Earth from above. Aside from keeping a weather ear over the horizon, he also kept up a very rigorous and disciplined training routine- making sure his body and skills remained sharp in preparation for his next engagement. Considering how quiet things had gotten however, he wasn't expecting to jump in to resolve any problems anytime soon.

Krillin was also making the most of his days resting, working, and hanging out with his new girlfriend Android 18. The two of them were really hitting it off with one another, going out on dates, shopping, indulging in quiet afternoons at one another's respective homes, and generally making good headway in their relationship.

Capsule Corp was as lively as ever, with the main heads of the Briefs family continuing to further the advance of Earth's technology in a variety of new and interesting ways. Bulma of course was mainly preoccupied with taking care of her family, raising Trunks and getting Vegeta more involved with her business. While the Prince of all Saiyans was of course doing the bare minimum when it came to being part of the family, since his alien heritage and pride prevented him from forming many attachments at this stage, at least he was trying. The most standout moments he had between his own daily training routines, was accompanying his partner out to the city for shopping- just to follow her around- and helping her clean.

From Bulma's point of view, this was a big step in the right direction for the man. After all, since they were now talking about making their relationship official, she was now doing everything in her power to groom the Saiyan Prince for the role of husband and father, which was a concept that still remained quite abysmal to him.

As for the Son Family, their life up in Mount Paozu had remained relatively unchanged.

Ever since Chi-Chi had found out she was pregnant, she'd been spending a lot of her time resting and taking it easy. While her condition didn't stop her from doing work around the house, she did receive a great deal of help from her son, Gohan.

Aside from being the Earth's current number one protector and warrior, the boy was a mountain-moving, hard-working machine. Between his morning and afternoon training sessions and occasional study period, the demi-Saiyan also did most of the labours his mother would often do. While cooking wasn't exactly his forte, cleaning, washing, running errands, and fixing broken appliances were things that were right up his alley. And there was a fair bit of that to go around, especially considering he was now the man of the house. Since his mother was carrying his younger brother and was having a hard time moving about, Gohan wanted to do everything he could to take the stress off of the woman's shoulders- especially after everything she's done for him up until this point.

He wasn't alone in shouldering these responsibilities either.

While Chi-Chi and Gohan received regular visits from the Ox King and a couple of their friends from across the continent, their home also played host to a very new arrival to Earth and impromptu affiliate of their gang- Zangya.

In the wake of the _Intergalactic Martial Arts Tournament_ , in which the beautiful Hera-seijin had aided the Z-fighters in defeating her bloodthirsty, lunatic of a boss Bojack, and the attack by the energy vampire Scorch, Zangya had spent a great deal of her time hanging out in the hills overlooking her newfound ally and saviour's family home. For the first month of her tenure she watched over the quiet domicile, keeping her distance and observing the family's activities- much like what Piccolo had done in his early days. It was during a really cold night out on the mountain's valleys, when the orange-haired alien ended up getting caught in the middle of a storm, Gohan- having noticed the woman standing outside his window under a tree- invited the alien in for some hot tea and dinner.

Following that first night in, Zangya quickly became a regular guest of the Son family home and, a few short weeks later, an inadvertent member of their household. Since their house had a great deal of extra space extending over to the second building, Gohan gave the woman the guest bedroom, which was a welcome change from the dreary, dark cave the Hera had been living in for the past several weeks. Needless to say, Zangya was incredibly grateful for his gesture of kindness and, though she said she didn't mind living outside, the boy insisted that she stayed.

Considering that they didn't have any neighbours whatsoever or anybody else he could hang around and talk to- aside from his mother, his grandfather, and Piccolo- Gohan was determined to make her stay. Thankfully he didn't have to put up much of a fight for this one and Zangya happily accepted.

At first Chi-Chi didn't fully trust the female Hera. Just like with her son's Namekian friend, the mother avoided speaking with the woman as much as she could. On the rare occasions that she did, the raven haired female would often address her with her usual cold and threatening tone of voice, which promised a great deal of pain upon the guest should she end up stepping over any boundaries. But after a couple of months of watching Zangya interacting with her son, seeing her help out around the house and garden, and train with the half-Saiyan in the mornings and afternoons, the mother started to slowly warm up to the young visitor from outer space.

It was an arduous process, but at least she was making the effort.

As for Gohan, he was greatly enjoying the company of the extra-terrestrial in his home. Unlike with Piccolo, whom he also liked hanging around and training with, Zangya was someone else he could really connect with. She was more talkative and fun, and on top of that the two of them were able to talk about more things other than fighting. Since she was also new to the Earth and just getting settled in, the demi-Saiyan also had to the opportunity to show off all of the pop culture and entertainment their planet was best known for, which gave them many long hours of discussion and fun during their down time.

Being a part of a rare race of aliens from a far-off world and as she proved during the _Intergalactic Martial Arts Tournament_ months before, Zangya was also an incredibly powerful fighter. While his other friends were strong, the Hera proved to be the ideal training partner for the young Super Saiyan warrior, and the perfect foe to test his strength against. While she definitely posed an incredible challenge while in his base form, in Super Saiyan the two of them were near evenly matched. This wasn't even counting Zangya's Super Hera form, which gave the young woman an even greater edge over the demi-Saiyan.

On one particular sunny morning, while the pregnant Chi-Chi was relaxing out on a chair in the front yard- with a magazine and a fruit juice accompanying her- both Gohan and Zangya, following a very long and intense warm up, were having another one of their outrageous sparring sessions.

With the youngster assumed in his Mastered Super Saiyan state and his opponent still settled in her base form, the pair could be soon duking it out across the sky- their forms darting around one another in a blur and trading flurries of blows. Despite their relaxed states, the duo were able to put on one hell of a display, as they exchanged attacks and parries at blinding speeds. The sound of rushing wind and thunderclaps rang loudly through the air as the pair circled each other, attempting to land a clean hit that would give them the upper hand.

After checking a kick and a left overhand from his foe, the guarded Gohan- dressed in an orange and blue gi similar to his father's- gritted his teeth and swung at his opponent with a kick to counter. Zangya- adorned in a white tube top showing off her midriff, black spandex pants and a purple obi- blocked his leg with her arm and smacked it away, before retaliating with a wide hook towards his face. Telegraphing her movement easily, the blonde warrior kicked off the air and cartwheeled over her. The moment he was above the surprised Hera, the adolescent demi-Saiyan then dropped a kick right down into her back. His blow landed with a loud 'bang', drawing a yelp from the woman as she was effectively knocked three stories out of the sky.

When the orange-haired woman wheeled around, she glared up at Gohan to see him smirking at her.

"That's another point for me, Zangya," the blonde chirped while bringing up his guard.

"Gah! Damn it!" Zangya shouted, a gust of wind rushing off of her body when she gave herself a quick boost of power. "I'm gonna get you for that!" Upon which she then shot back up towards the demi-Saiyan and took a swing at him. The instant the youngster blocked, she proceeded to lay into him with another rush of punches and kicks, which the youngster cleanly deflected and countered in kind. It was during this lightning-fast string of attacks the Hera suddenly missed with a right hook thrown to the boy's head when he ducked to avoid it, which then led to her receiving a swift body shot to the side.

"Two points," Gohan exclaimed in a sing-song voice. "You're falling behind!"

Staggering in mid-air and clutching her side, Zangya shot Gohan a dirty look. "Ah! You cheeky runt!" She then attempted a spinning back kick, but ultimately had her leg caught. This then led to her being pulled into a throw by the boy, who spun her around three times before releasing her and sending her soaring through the air. After tumbling across the sky a fair distance, the orange haired Hera quickly flipped herself into an upright stance and threw up her guard.

She managed to recover just in time to block a punch from her opponent, who'd given chase to her the moment he threw her. From there the pair continued to trade shots, deflecting and countering attacks as their arms seemingly tangled and blurred together. During this lightning fast grappling content, Zangya attempted to sneak a backhand through the boy's guard, only for Gohan to catch it with one hand and retaliate with an elbow.

Zangya caught that too, locking the pair in stalemate.

As they hovered in the air ten stories above the ground, clutching their opponent's arms and keeping one another fixed in place, the visibly bruised fighters glared at one another as their expressions tensed to convey the effort they were putting into this engagement.

Limbs shaking as she attempted to hold her foe where he was, the bruised Zangya grinned. "What's the matter, Gohan-kun? Having a bit of trouble there?"

The adolescent Saiyan responded with a grin. "Ha! You wish. I'm just taking a moment to admire the view and catch my breath."

"Oh? Really?" the woman asked while cocking an eyebrow. It was then a rather wicked idea crossed her mind. "Now that's something I wasn't expecting to hear from you. Do you think I'm nice to look at?" she asked as a mischievous glint appeared in her eye.

The look on the woman's face and her comment had Gohan balk a little and his cheeks turn red. "Uhh, well… y-yeah. I mean… you are really pretty. So there's no way I would _not_ want to look at you." Being the growing boy that he was, there wasn't much anything else he could say. After all, Zangya was quite beautiful in his opinion, even as an alien. He just never said anything out loud about her looks before.

Now that he had, it felt kind of embarrassing, especially since he was saying it directly to the girl he was talking about. It was an emotion he hadn't experienced before in his earlier years, which confused the young Saiyan somewhat.

Zangya, obviously flattered by the boy's compliment, grinned cheekily back at the Saiyan. "Heh. Is little Gohan going through adolescence? Are you feeling a bit hot under the collar? A little bit funny in the head?"

Quickly shaking his head to get rid of the warmth rising in his face, Gohan glared back at the woman. "Stop trying to distract me and focus on the fight!"

"Aww. But I want to keep teasing you some more," the woman whined in a playful manner, ignoring the fact that her opponent had tightened his hold on her elbow and was now trying to upset their current position. "I don't normally get to do that a lot while fighting, especially when I'm up against mindless monsters and brutes. But it's always fun to see my cute little hero friend get all flustered."

At this, Gohan then cracked a smile. "Oh, so you're saying… you _like_ looking at me a lot too, huh?"

This comment had Zangya stop short and stare at the child in surprise. "Uhh… w-what?"

The moment he saw the look of bewilderment come over his opponent's face, Gohan took action. "I said… PSYCH!" Letting his arms and body go limp, the demi-Saiyan allowed Zangya to fall forward, startling her at her sudden loss of balance. The moment her weight was offset, Gohan spun around the Hera, got behind her, and shoved her in the back with his palm, sending her tumbling out of the sky for the third time in a row.

"Ha! Three points!" Gohan laughed playfully, watching Zangya drop a few stories before quickly stopping herself just several meters short of the ground.

The woman spun around and glared up at the boy once more. "Crap! That was a dirty move, Gohan," she commented.

Gohan responded by holding out his arms and throwing her a very Son Goku-esque grin. "Just doing the same thing you were trying to do to me."

"Well, I hope you're game for a beating, because this time you're going to get it!" Zangya responded, taking another stance as her smile came back full force.

After the two warriors once again assumed their respective stances- Gohan taking on his father's trademark _Hung Ga_ stance while Zangya assumed a _Taichiquan_ like position- the pair then flew at one another and engaged once again in the centre. From there, both warriors began streaking across the sky in elaborate circles and coils, their forms transforming into two barely visible blurs as they started trying to outflank and tag the other.

Chi-Chi, reclining comfortably under the sun with a cool drink on the table next to her, shook her head when she saw the two of them fighting overhead. "Unbelievable. How can they both have so much energy?" Her husband she could understand, but her son as well?

For the next hour Gohan and Zangya went at it, increasing their strength and power little by little to see if they could rack up some more points. When their battle finally reached the point where the two of them had reached the maximum level of their respective states, the two of them reached the end of their session, and finished with a prompt touchdown on the valley floor.

Zangya hit the ground first, buckling into a seated position and leaning back on her hands. The woman gasped when she allowed her energy levels to drop, as she then took a moment to catch her breath. "Ah, man… that sucked so bad!"

Landing a few feet in front of the panting woman, the chipper yet noticeably bruised Gohan slowly approached her position. "Great spar, Zangya. You nearly had me there a couple of times."

"Nearly?" the Hera asked, at the same time looking up at the Super Saiyan incredulously. "I tagged you only forty-one times in that round, while you got me over seventy… EIGHTY times!"

Gohan chuckled and shrugged, "What can I say? I'm getting pretty good at dodging attacks at close range. So scoring a clean hit on me these days isn't going to be that easy anymore."

"Yeah, well, I guess that explains why you were being extra annoying with me today," Zangya breathed out, at the same time reaching up to massage her bruised neck. "Agh. Your punches really sting, you know that?"

The adolescent giggled as he brought up his right fist and blew on it. "I've been keeping them extra sharp, especially for you. Thank my special technique and strength training for that."

"Whatever, you little bastard," Zangya groaned, at the same time picking up a rock from the floor and half-heartedly throwing it at the boy, only to watch him dodge it and laugh. "Next time I guarantee you won't be so lucky. I'll get my win back. You'll see."

"I'll hold you to it," the half-Saiyan chirped as he stepped around his companion. "After all, there's always going to be tomorrow… and the day after _that_."

"Yeah. Don't remind me." When Zangya saw the boy walk around and sit himself down on the grass next to her, the alien woman then put on a sincere smile and looked across at the adolescent warmly. "I gotta say though, for a half-human, half-Saiyan twelve-year-old kid, you're one heck of a fighter."

"Thanks," Gohan replied, at the same time looking kindly back at the Hera in return. "Though I'm still mostly a work-in-progress, I'm pleased with what I've been able to come up with in such a short amount of time."

"No doubt," Zangya remarked with an impressed nod. "You've got a cool head on your shoulders, good eyes, and a wicked right hook." She added to this by massaging her jaw and grinning. "Felt that last one a few times, actually."

Her compliment earning a chuckle from the demi-Saiyan, Gohan then leant back as well and relaxed under the midday sun. "I can't take all the credit. If it wasn't for Piccolo, Krillin, dad, and everybody else, I'd probably be sitting at my desk, wasting away, and watching the best years of my life pass me by. And you and I wouldn't be having this little chat." He then looked ahead of him with a fond look on his face. "My friends were the ones that pushed me in the right direction and made me who I am today. I just kept my feet planted firmly on the pedals." He added to this by holding his hands in front of him and pretending to work the clutch and brake of a car- imitating the sound of a tire screeching for good measure.

His little sound effect play had Zangya giggle and nudge him in the side. "Don't kid yourself. From what I can tell, this and all the other things you were able to accomplish was all because of _you_. There's not another kid or adult in the universe who could've done half the stuff you have, and come out the other end in one piece. Take it from the woman you fought and trusted to give a second chance." A warm feeling then filled her chest as she gave the child an honest smile. "If you hadn't confronted me when you did… I'm sure I'd be dead right now."

For that she had no doubt. After seeing Gohan transform to his Ascended Saiyan form and go at Bojack back during the _Intergalactic Martial Arts Tournament_ , Zangya knew if she'd tried to stand up to him and fight, she would've been cut down without a second thought. That… or Bojack would've killed her himself. Either way, the Hera was glad she sided with the youngster when she did.

Now, thanks to his mercy and generosity, she was living a new, peaceful life on a beautiful planet in the middle of the Milky Way galaxy, surrounded by kind people, wonderful landscapes, and sharing a roof with a great family. In all honesty, she couldn't have hoped for a better outcome from her role as a Galaxy Soldier, and it was all thanks to the half-Saiyan wonder sitting right next to her.

Seeing him grin back at her had Zangya's chest flutter in a strange and evocative way, which told the alien girl that she'd put her trust and life in the hands of the best possible person. Even her toes seem to curl in response to the warmth she felt emanating from the young man across from her.

For the next couple of minutes the pair then sat there, staring across the valley and enjoying the view of the mountains ahead of them. It was only after basking in the rays of the sun beating down on them from the clear sky above that Zangya became aware of how hot she actually was, not to mention the fact that her clothes were all sweaty.

Tugging on the rim of the white tube top she had wrapped around her chest, the woman then attempted to fluff up some air to cool herself off, before then glancing down at herself. "Ugh. Look at me. I'm absolutely filthy… and I smell like a used gym bag." Not only was her skin bruised in places, but her clothes were damp and smudged as well, not to mention wrinkled. It was not a pleasant sight.

"I guess that means you worked really hard today," Gohan commented, also taking note of the woman's state before briefly addressing his own. "To be honest, I think I got a good sweat going too."

"This calls for a bath… and maybe even a little swim," Zangya chirped, quickly springing to her feet and looking down at her Super Saiyan training partner. "Wanna take a dip in the lake? Swim a few laps?"

Thinking on it for a moment, Gohan was then struck by an idea, which compelled him to scramble to his feet as well. "How about I show you the waterfalls on the other side of the valley instead? They're not far from where we are and they're an awesome place to go do some diving. I don't think you've been there yet."

Zangya, quickly finding the prospect of the activity intriguing, gave the child an enthusiastic nod. "Sure. Sounds like fun."

With their plans set, the two of them took flight and headed off, putting an end to their morning training session. Side by side the duo flew in the direction of the mountains, passing over the sweeping green fields of the valley surrounding their home. After soaring over the river and a few acres of forest, Gohan then began a descent towards a clearing resting beside a series of cliffs at the base of the mountain. Zangya followed him. Seconds later, the pair touched down in a beautiful open area of hills surrounded by trees, with a lake a lake and two large waterfalls cascading into the glistening pool.

The clear blue sky above, the warm sun, and the light breeze wafting gently over the region made this secret spot look like a small slice of paradise. There were very few words to describe how gorgeous it was, especially when contrasting it against the picture perfect canvas of the rest of Mount Paozu around it. You could even go so far as to call Shamballa's garden.

Zangya took a moment to survey the scene the moment she and her training partner landed on the hill overlooking the area. While Gohan ambled down towards the lake's shore, the orange-haired beauty placed her hands on her hips and remarked in an amazed voice, "Whoa… not bad. I had no idea this place was even here."

"It's a big mountain range. So there's bound to be a few spots you'd miss," the demi-Saiyan replied while looking back at the older woman. "Heck, even I haven't found all the secret places hiding around out here and I practically live here."

"Guess life's just funny that way," Zangya shrugged back at the boy, who responded with a nod of agreement. Just before she could say anything else, she saw the Super Saiyan remove both his tops and begin working on his pants, which had the Hera recoil slightly. "Huh? You're going straight in?"

"Of course I am! I mean, what else are we going to do?" Gohan answered, at the same time eagerly undoing his belt and slipping off his boots. Hopping the rest of the way down to the lake while slipping out of his pants, the spiky-haired blonde then kicked them off his feet before sprinting forward and leaping high into the air. "JERONIMOOOO!" The child's delightful call echoed throughout the area as he practically cannonballed right in the middle of the pond. The splash he produced sent a geyser of water shooting high into the air, which then cascaded over the shore.

Seeing the child dive into the water without a second thought had Zangya staring for a moment, before the young woman breathed a sigh and shook her head. "I keep forgetting how carefree he actually is."

Of all the qualities she expected a saviour and protector of an entire world to have, playfulness was one of the last things to come to her mind.

When Gohan surface in the middle of the lake seconds later and blew out a fountain of water, the adolescent Super Saiyan then grinned towards the woman watching from the hill and waved her down. "Come on, Zangya! The water's great!"

Finding the boy's attitude infectious, Zangya smiled. Unable to resist the compulsion herself, the beautiful alien woman sighed in resignation before slowly making her way down. "Alright, alright. Hold your horses, runt. I'm coming." She then started to undress herself, removing her sweaty tube top and unceremoniously tossing it aside to join the trail of clothing Gohan had left behind. Soon she too was completely disrobed.

By the time Zangya reached the water, Gohan's rather chipper mood had taken a sudden and rather surprising turn. His face practically turned red when he saw that underneath her white top and black gym pants, the woman was wearing a green, two-piece string microkini- a top and thong- covering only the bare minimum of flesh. The tight strips of uniform clung to her flesh in a very sensual manner, giving the illusion that it was two sizes too small for the woman to wear, yet she didn't seem to mind it one bit. All in all, the outfit left very little to the imagination, as the twelve-year-old Saiyan was practically able to see everything the sexy young woman had to offer. Her hourglass buxom figure, thin waist, grip-able hips, shapely legs, and her ample bosom… all of it was practically on full display, and covered only by a couple of pieces of fabric.

Gohan's reaction was both profound and instantaneous- the youngster quickly looking away with a flushed face as the Hera slowly waded through the shallows towards him. "Zangya… w-what exactly are you wearing?"

"Hm?" Blinking when she heard his question, Zangya then looked down at herself. "Oh. These? This is my regular underwear." She held her hands up in a very innocent manner, which did well in emphasizing the erotic appeal of her choice of undergarments. "Since ordinary bras and panties pinch at my skin, and gym wear slows my movements, I wear this under my clothes instead."

"B-But… isn't it… you know… _embarrassing_ …" Gohan stuttered, trying to find the right words to use to describe the woman's current look. Honestly, she may as well be naked for all her garments were doing her right now- a fact that was continuously popping into the boy's head every time he glanced at her.

Giving the child an inquisitive look when she heard his words, Zangya then noticed the flushed expression on the Saiyan's face, and that he was also looking away from her. Upon seeing this, the Hera then had a mischievous grin come into play. Inspired by the moment, she struck a seductive pose, threw her hands behind her head, and fanned out her hair.

"Huh? What's wrong, Gohan-kun? You don't like the underwear that I'm wearing?"

"N-No. It's not that, it's…" Could it even be called underwear? Gohan was at a loss.

"Hmm? You think I'm… _embarrassed_ … to wear this kind of stuff outdoors?" Zangya asked, her teasing tone of voice also conveying a tint of disappointment. "Do you think it looks strange? Or… do you think I look _sexy_ , but you're just too nervous to say anything?" She asked this while wading out closer to the child, at the same time making a show of her scantily clad appearance.

The way he was acting was so hilarious in Zangya's eyes that it was cute. Knowing that the strongest boy on the entire planet was being reduced to a bumbling mess just from the sight of a pretty girl was bringing all sorts of enjoyment to the Hera.

The fact that she also wanted to pay him back for the number of times he'd beaten her in their sparring matches further played into this. It coaxed her on and encouraged her to tease the youngster even further.

"Come on, runt," Zangya practically whined, finally reaching a level of the water where she couldn't walk any further. Kicking off the lakebed, she then floated over to Gohan, seeing the blushing boy back up in alarm. "Be honest. What do you think?"

"I… I…" Gohan gulped. With Zangya drawing closer, the youngster couldn't help but allow some rather provoking thoughts to enter his mind. Many of them involved the beautiful alien woman undressing completely, showing off all of her delicate skin, and embracing him, before then engaging in several very lewd acts with him. Touching, petting, and kissing were all involved in the fantasy, which repeated itself over and over, and soon began to take over his once pure and sensible thoughts.

Gohan just couldn't explain where all of these vivid images were coming from. In all his years so far, he couldn't ever remember experiencing something like this. What's more, these fantasies were causing his body to react in a very strange and confusing way. Not only did his hands and skin feel all clammy, despite being submerged completely in water, but his boxers had also become uncomfortably tight.

As seconds past, the temperature in Gohan's face rose even more. And when he saw the giggling Hera come just within arm's reach of him, the young Saiyan decided to do the only sensible thing he could in that situation.

"Gotta go!"

He bailed.

Zangya balked when she watched the red-faced Super Saiyan take a quick breath and dive under the water, leaving her floating there on the surface all alone. Clearly surprised by the youngster's sudden exclamation and retreat, the orange-haired vixen then sprouted a grin and shook her head. "Heh. Little scamp." As tough as he was, he clearly still had a few things to learn when it came to dealing with this stuff.

This wasn't over. Not by a long shot. Zangya knew she'd be able to get him sooner or later.

For now of course, the Hera decided to dispense with blushing an answer out of her friend. Figuring she had plenty of time to mortify him later, she instead went about enjoying the rest of her morning, and immediately went for a swim.

The cool, clear water of the mountain spring provided all the conditions needed for both Gohan and Zangya to wash away the stress they'd built up over the course of their training together. It was a life rejuvenating loch that no other place on earth could possibly deliver, as it allowed the two warriors to cool down, smooth out the aches in their muscles, and calm their weary minds. As an added bonus, the presence of the lake also gave the pair something else to do for the hour other than replenish and rejuvenate their senses.

After catching his breath and allowing the steamy thoughts about his colleague to dissipate, Gohan was able to properly go about relishing his time out here in the mountain lagoon. With Zangya keeping him company, the two warriors swam and floated around the water at their own leisure. During this period they became entangled in a couple of games of splash-tag and a diving competition, just to see who could hold their breath the longest. When the demi-Saiyan came out as the winner, the pair then headed up onto shore and, after roaming about the bushes for a couple of minutes, the youngster brought back a couple of fruit for breakfast.

A short meal break on shore and a rest was soon followed by Gohan proposing another expedition. This time, instead of a painful exchange of blows, he led Zangya over to where the waterfalls were to see whether or not there were any caves hiding behind the walls of cascading streams. They approached them from the sides, clambering over the rocks bare footed and without fear.

"Up here, Zangya," the young Super Saiyan called back to his friend, watching her gracefully hop onto the next rock just a few feet behind him. "There's a small grotto behind the waterfall."

The woman, clearly amused by this side-adventure of theirs, smiled back at the excited youngster. "It amazes me how excited you can get about exploring these small places."

"Well, since I was practically a shut-in for most of my early life, I rarely had any time to go out and do anything fun," Gohan answered back with a shrug, before then hiking over to the next rock and bringing him closer to the cascading waterfall. The heavy spray of the water smacked him in the side of the face when he came within literal arm's reach of it. "Now that I'm no longer tied to a single room, I can finally cut loose and just be myself."

"A happy, spirited, intrepid traveller and swashbuckler?" Zangya guessed, saying the last bit in a very gravelly and pirate sounding voice. "Honestly, after watching you for the past few months, I don't find that hard to believe."

Her comment drew a laugh from Gohan, who pushed back his wet hair and turned around. "It was always a fantasy of mine to travel the world and see new places. I guess, if I was going to start anywhere, the best place would be the mountains in my backyard." He then hopped across to the cavern sitting right behind the water fall.

When Zangya eventually joined him inside the hollow, the two Z-fighters found themselves in an adequately lit chamber of rock and earth- with stalactites lining the ceiling and vines growing down from the cracks and crevices overhead. The limestone making up the walls, formed into various shapes and patterns, also presented a very fantastical and mysterious natural canvas, which both Gohan and Zangya took a moment to admire as they wandered across the flat bed of rock resting behind the waterfall. Despite the cave's wide entrance, the cascading stream of water flowing over the cliff created a continuously moving and barely transparent barrier, which blocked out much of the world beyond.

There was also a shallow little spring inside the cave where water from the falls had gathered.

Seeing a couple of swallows fly out from the grotto's roof and through a gap in the waterfall, Zangya whistled and spoke up. "Wow. This is really cool. ECHO!" Zangya called out, at the same time hearing her voice repeat back to her a couple of times when it reverberated off of the surrounding walls. The childish action caused her grin to widen. "Heh. Great acoustics too." She then looked over at her friend, whom she saw was looking around the area with a disappointed expression in play. "Huh? What's wrong, Gohan?"

"Nothing. It's just…" The boy then shrugged. "I was hoping there would be something else in here."

"Something else?" Zangya asked, perplexed.

"You know, like a dinosaur or a dragon living inside the waterfall. But I guess they don't come this far south towards the valleys," Gohan replied, while at the same time giving a sad shrug. "Oh well."

Processing his words, Zangya then smiled and ambled around, vaguely aware of the cool dampness of the cave brushing against her bare skin. "Well, you can't always expect there to be something exciting waiting around every corner. As much as it pains me to say this, not everybody's luck in life is _that_ bad."

"I suppose," Gohan sighed, before then allowing his energy to spring back into play as he then went over to the rocks and leapt on top of them. Perching himself a foot above the floor and turning around, he then sat down on top of the smooth boulder and allowed his legs to hang. "This is still a pretty sweet find though, so I'm not complaining."

"You can say that again," Zangya groaned, stretching her arms again and walking over to where the waterfall was. Showing her back to the young Saiyan, the Hera-seijin then stuck her hand into the cascading river and felt the water pound against her flesh. Undeterred by the weight and force of the stream, she then walked under it and stood on the ledge, allowing the wall to envelop her completely. "Ahh… this is great."

Watching the woman enjoy the shower, Gohan was once again presented with yet another irresistible sight of the woman, dressed in the revealing string bikini pieces, posing beneath the stream of water. Seeing her bend over and stick her thong-clad posterior out had the blonde Saiyan stare with rapt attention, as he felt a very primal urge shoot through his body. His insides clenched when he saw the woman turn, sticking her arms up and chest out, allowing the water to run down her body in a very sensual manner.

When he saw the woman turn once again, Gohan quickly realized what he was doing and, shutting his hanging jaw, quickly looked away. Despite his attempt to avert his gaze, his body had already reacted, and the youngster felt his boxers become incredibly tight again, as a key part of his anatomy he never expected to react became uncomfortably stiff. The act of which caused him to press his legs together and fold his hands over his lap to conceal his rather _big_ problem.

He quietly hoped to Kami that Zangya wouldn't notice.

Unfortunately, being where they were at the moment- in a cave, stuck behind a waterfall, with only him and the stunning, half-naked Hera standing in front of him- the Saiyan's prayers would not be heard. When Zangya stepped out of the waterfall moments later, dripping wet and slowly running her hands down her curvy figure, she then suddenly took note of the odd way Gohan was sitting and looking away from her.

Immediately feeling concerned, the Hera approached the boy, "Hey, Gohan? Are you alri-?" She then stopped short when she guessed what was troubling the youngster, which quickly drew a sly grin from her. "Ooh… hang on a second. I think I know what's going on."

"What?" Gohan looked back at the woman with a start, his cheeks flushed and forehead covered in sweat. "N-No! No, no, no! There's nothing going on here! It… It must be your imagination!"

"Really? Then why are you sitting so strangely?" Zangya asked, at the same time moving closer to the boy. With every step she took, she made sure to sway her hips, causing the nervous Gohan to start turning redder and redder. "Is it because you have a hard-on?"

"A… A what?" Gohan asked.

"You know… a boner. An erection. Something you guys get as a sign of sexual attraction whenever you're fantasizing or looking at a hot girl," Zangya responded, coming to within a few feet of the youngster and stopping short of him. She then cocked a hip to the side and placed a hand on her hip, which presented Gohan with a prime view of her excellent curves. "It usually happens a lot in boys going through their adolescent stages and moving into adulthood, when your body goes through a whole bunch of changes. You start becoming more curious about everything around you, particularly in members of the opposite sex."

Gohan frowned deeply at this. "I… I already know about that stuff. I read about it in the biology books mum bought for me a couple years ago. But, it's just-" His teeth clenched when he realized he couldn't say what he wanted to. This entire thing was just so new and strange to him, and not to mention awkward.

The boy's stuttering drew a giggle from Zangya, who walked right up to the youngster and stood right in front of him with her hands on her hips. She leant over to try and look the young Super Saiyan in the eyes, at the same time deliberately showing off a great deal of her cleavage to him. "Hey. You don't have to be ashamed of anything, Gohan. It's perfectly normal for a kid your age to be experiencing these kinds of things. In fact... I'm actually flattered that you find me so attractive."

Hearing this had the shy Gohan look back at the Hera in surprise. When he saw her enchanting smile, his body relaxed a bit. "R-Really?"

The aqua-skinned beauty nodded. "I am." She then giggled and, raising a finger, tapped him in the centre of the forehead. "Of course, it also tells me that, despite being the most innocent and incorruptible person in the world, you're also a bit of a pervert. I mean, shamelessly checking out my ass and body while I'm not looking?" She clicked her tongue playfully. "You naughty boy."

It was strange how Zangya could come off so sweet and supportive in one moment, and then completely ruin it by going straight back to her teasing. Gohan was hit the hardest by this and, blushing a whole new shade of red, pouted and looked away from the woman. "It's not like I was doing it on purpose. How can you expect people not to stare at you when you're walking around dressed like _that_?" He was of course referring to her bikini, which was doing nothing but stoking his intrigue.

By this point, it was becoming increasingly difficult for him to ignore exactly how beguiling his intergalactic friend actually was. Her soft face and good looks, topped with the fact that her barely covered breasts were hanging right in front of his face, was making the act of quelling his raging hormones even more difficult.

Snickering at the blonde's scowl and the fact that he was looking away from her again, Zangya then grinned at him. "You just need to get some stress off your shoulders, that's all. If you like, I can help you fix your 'little' problem."

Enticed, Gohan turned back to the woman inquisitively. "Really? How?"

Zangya winked at him, "Trust me, you're going to love it." She then knelt down on the stone floor in front of the boy's legs while still looking at him. "After all you've done for me over the last few months, this is the least I can do." She then nodded to his hands, which were tucked between the legs in an attempt to suppress his, err… issue. "Come on. Show me."

At first Gohan appeared hesitant, his body curled over and toes flexing nervously. When he saw the look Zangya gave him a few seconds later, the young Saiyan then gave a nod before leaning back, relaxing his posture and moving his hands out of the way to support himself.

The moment he did, Zangya immediately saw the tent being formed in his boxers, which had her murmur in approval. "Hmm… you certainly do look a little pent up." Placing her hands on the boy's thighs, she ran them up and down a few times in a sensual manner, feeling the boy shiver slightly under her touch. After a few rubs, she then gripped the waistband of his underwear and pulled them down. Her eyes then widened in surprise when she saw the boy's erection spring free, nearly smack her in the chin, and stand proudly before her.

Gohan immediately bit his lip when he saw Zangya staring at his crotch, which had become stiff as a rod and was jutting out right in front of the woman's eyes. Not really sure what she was doing, but knowing this probably wasn't appropriate, the boy simply held his spot and hoped that his friend didn't freak out.

However, the Hera-seijin's reaction was more along the lines of pleasant. "W-Whoa." In fact, more so than that. She was downright impressed.

The adolescent Saiyan gulped. "I-Is something wrong?" Though Gohan had found himself in this particular state before- especially in recent mornings- this was the first time his groin had ever been this pronounced.

Maybe it was because of Zangya that he was reacting like this.

The orange-haired beauty, who was now blushing herself at the sight of his organ, glanced up at the boy. "No. Nothing's wrong. It's just… I wasn't expecting you to be so… _big_." From her experience with members of the opposite sex, despite being a lot shorter than her, Gohan was a lot larger and thicker than any other male she remembered coming across. This was probably because of his Saiyan genetics.

She estimated him to be… easily ten inches right now.

"Oh? Is that a bad thing?" Gohan asked, still feeling a bit concerned and a little bit self-conscious.

Zangya smiled, "Not at all. Actually… I believe a lot of girls will be really pleased to find out you have such a monster hiding underneath here." The giggle she added at the end put a small yet nervous smile on Gohan's lips. "Guess I'd better get to work."

Before Gohan could ask what she planned to do, his body then jumped a little when he felt Zangya's cool fingers suddenly run up along the length of his shaft, caressing it gently before leaning in to give the head a kiss. Though the gesture perplexed Gohan a little bit, all his surprise was quickly washed away when the Hera wrapped the fingers of one hand around his shaft and began pumping it to full length.

Feeling it pulse under her touch, Zangya's delight increased when she felt Gohan's erection harden even more and grow. Soon it was standing at full mast, with the foreskin unsheathing the bulbous head in its entirety. _"Oh Kami, he's enormous."_ Not only was his girth incredible- so much so that her lithe fingers could barely wrap around the whole shaft- but he was also sitting at over twelve inches.

So, aside from being incredibly strong, the boy was also very well endowed. Extra points.

The sheer size and weight of the Saiyan's phallus had Zangya practically salivating at the sight of him. Since she wasn't able to work him properly with one hand, she had to bring up her other hand from his thigh for assistance; using it to begin stroking the upper part of his shaft. Moving both at an even pace, her actions elicited a low groan from the boy, who she could see was shifting a little on the spot and attempting to move into her grip. This told her that she was doing a good job.

Zangya beamed at the adolescent to see his flushed face staring down at her. "You like that, Gohan-kun?"

"Uhh… y-yeah," the demi-Saiyan murmured. "It feels really nice."

When she felt the boy's cock pulse in her hands, Zangya knew she couldn't hold herself back any longer. The hunger that was growing inside of her from having no physical contact with any males for many years became too much for the girl to resist. Subtly licking her lips, the Hera then leaned in- her nose practically brushing up against the boy's incredible phallus. "Don't worry. I'll make you feel even better." Tucking her hair behind her ear and giving her friend's swollen head a kiss, the woman then licked along the sides and rim of his shaft. Hearing Gohan gasp as she ran her tongue over his sensitive organ, lathering it over from base to head, the insatiable girl then opened her mouth and took in his dick.

Gohan's fingers nearly buried into the rock beneath him when he felt Zangya's hot orifice inhale his cock. The act caused a low groan to leave his throat as he threw his head back and clenched his seat. "Oooh… Zangya… th-that's great." The pleasure that came from the young woman taking him washed through him like a wave, and continued to do so when he felt her begin to suck him off- her head bobbing up and down on his shaft in an erotic manner.

The sounds that Zangya made as she slurped up the boy's young manhood echoed throughout the entire cave, with the orange-haired warrior moaning in delight when she felt the boy's virgin dick fill her mouth. With her lips stretched impossibly around his girth, the Hera worked the adolescent at an agonizing pace.

" _His dick is so thick and hard,"_ Zangya thought, closing her eyes in enjoyment and pushing herself as far down on his cock as she dared. Going down to the base and stopping, she then pulled back slowly, enjoying the feel and taste of the young Saiyan. _"Mmm… and he tastes **so** good."_ Flicking her tongue around the head while it was still in her mouth, the woman slurped up the pre-cum she could feel, before continuing to bob her head- this time deep throating him.

Gohan responded to the new sensation with a gasp, his body tensing and arms shaking as they tried to keep him up. "Kami, Zangya… your mouth is so hot," the boy groaned, his breathing becoming heavy as he felt the woman suck on his dick even more intensely. This being the first time the demi-Saiyan had ever experienced such a thing, the pleasurable sensations flowing through his body and up his spine were sending his adolescent mind into a frenzy. By this point, all the embarrassment and uncertainty he once felt were long gone, and had quickly become replaced by primal enjoyment. "Please. Don't stop."

Zangya had no intention of doing any such thing. The look she had on her face as she sensuously swallowed Gohan's cock showed that she was enjoying this just as much as he was. Wanting more, the woman's pace eagerly sped up, and soon her head was moving up and down on the Saiyan's lap at a greater tempo.

The feeling was intoxicating. Every time Zangya moved down, she felt the head of Gohan's cock nudge her throat. And every time she pulled back, her cheeks inhaled and she gave his shaft a good, hard suck. To match the movements of her head, her tongue also ran over the boy's dick- massaging his skin and savouring his innocent flavour. The face she had on as she gazed up at the boy was probably most erotic look she'd ever worn, and when Gohan glimpsed it through his half-lidded gaze, it captivated him and set something alight inside him.

After several minutes had come and gone, in which Zangya's bobbing and sucking had intensified, Gohan soon felt a pressure building at the base of his groin. The sensation had the blonde adolescent gasp and clench the rocks beneath him tightly.

"Z-Zangya… something's happening…" he gasped.

Hearing his words of warning, Zangya quickly removed the boy's cock from her mouth, yet continued pumping the base with her hand. "You're going to cum?" When she saw the panting boy nod, the woman smiled at him. "It's okay, Gohan. Just let it out," she breathed, before quickly ducking back down and swallowing his dick once more. She then continued to suck and bob her head on his shaft with a renewed vigour. "Please… let it all out… in my mouth," she moaned, clearly eager to taste the fruits of her labour.

Unable to stop the pressure from building thanks to Zangya's actions, the shivering Gohan curled forward and, grabbing the sides of the Hera's head, pushed her face into his hip. Her surprised yelp was effectively muffled by his cock, as the boy began moving her even faster on his shaft- practically fucking her. "Zangya… I… I can't-" Seconds later, and after feeling Zangya's bob her head on his cock a few more times, Gohan then pushed his hip forward and gave a loud yelp, as the pressure inside of him was suddenly let loose in a big climax.

Despite her readiness, Zangya still received one heck of a surprise when she felt Gohan's dick explode and unleash a blast of cum into her waiting orifice. Her cheeks puffed out as her mouth became flooded by the Saiyan's thick semen, spilled down her throat and trickled out of the corners of her mouth. The amount was so great that Zangya's eyes practically rolled back into her head as she gulped down the boy's tasty essence, unable to pull back as Gohan's hands pushed her into his lap, forcing her to drink it all.

After about four to five spurts, Gohan's cock finally settled down, and the Saiyan felt a wash of relief flood through him. Relinquishing his grip on Zangya's head, he felt the woman suck up whatever essence was left over, swallowing, before then removing her lips with a 'pop'. A satisfied sigh then left her throat as she looked up at her half-Saiyan friend, whom she saw was in a daze and was panting heavily.

Seeing his reaction had Zangya grin from ear to ear, "I can tell from the look on your face that you really enjoyed that."

"Y-Yeah," Gohan gulped exhaustedly, sweat trickling down his face. "Wow. I never knew… doing something like that… could be so intense." And _awesome_. The young Saiyan couldn't remember the last time he felt anything that good before.

The he said that caused Zangya to grin widely, "You'd be surprised at what-" She then stopped abruptly when she looked down at the boy's cock and saw it was still standing erect and upright in front of her. Watching it twitch a couple of times had the Hera blink. "Wow. Your dick is still hard? I guess that means you've got a lot more energy to burn."

"I… I guess so," Gohan murmured, at the same time seeing Zangya ogle his crotch. "Maybe it's because you look so nice that it became stiff again."

His sincere words hit Zangya square in the chest, causing her to visibly balk and blush at his innocent compliment. Feeling her heat beat quicken, the woman then took a deep breath to steady herself and smiled. "You're sweet." Her expression taking on a seductive air, the woman then slid her hands along Gohan's thighs in a sensual manner and leaned towards him. "Still, I think I'm going to have to take this up a notch." Wasting no time, the woman gripped the boy's underwear and pulled it the rest of the way down his legs. After watching him kick it off of his foot, she then stood up and began undoing the string at the back of her top.

Due to how tight her bikini was, the moment the string came undone, her large breasts burst free of their confines and into the cool air of the cave. After casting her top aside, she then reached down and slid out of her string thong, before tossing it to where her bra was lying, and standing proudly in front of her adolescent companion. "Well? What do you think?"

Gohan's eyes went wide like saucers when he saw the woman pose naked before him. In all his years, the boy couldn't remember ever seeing a more beautiful or captivating sight. The sensuous curves of her body, her tight waist, the perfectly round globes of her breasts topped with dark green nipples, and the smooth skin of her nether regions, leading down the length of her long, firm legs, combined together to create the most subline vision of radiance the Saiyan had ever laid eyes upon. The fact that she was an alien, with unblemished blue skin and elvish ears, didn't detract one bit from her undeniable attractiveness.

The Saiyan simply gaped at the naked female before him- his eyes looking her over and burning the full image of her into his brain. He was so rapt in his examining of the Hera-seijin that he was completely unaware of the fact that his rock-hard groin had started twitching with a renewed surge of energy.

Realizing he still had a question to answer, the stunned Gohan shook his head and swallowed nervously. "You look… amazing."

Zangya beamed, her red cheeks causing the rest of her face to glow, "And?"

"And…" Gohan paused as his brain slowly ticked, "Hot. You look _so_ hot."

His answer had Zangya's smile widen. "Good boy." Taking the initiative, the sexy Hera sensuously stepped forward, straddling the boy's legs before slowly sitting down on his lap. The moment her warmth and weight pressed down on the half-Saiyan youngster, the orange haired woman locked eyes with her partner before slowly starting to grind against him. A moan left her lips at the same time Gohan inhaled sharply, as the sensation of her folds rubbing against his hard cock sent pleasurable chills running up her spine. "Mmm… do you want to put it in me, Gohan-kun?"

"Y-Yes," Gohan breathed, the heat of Zangya's body rubbing against him causing his own body to quiver in anticipation. "I do."

"Say… 'I want to fuck you'," Zangya whispered, keeping her arms at her sides as she slowly grooved her hips against the boy. Despite her calmness, from the look on her hot face, it was clear she was struggling to contain her own excitement.

"I… I want to fuck you, Zangya," Gohan said back, at the same time looking up at the woman with a pleading look. "Please. Let me fuck you."

Groaning in approval, the Hera-seijin then lifted off of the boy slightly. Reaching down and taking his rock hard tool in her hand, the woman rubbed the tip of it against her burning entrance before, with a controlled drop, embedded Gohan's virgin dick inside of her. The feeling of his enormous girth stretching out her inner walls as she went down on him to the hilt caused Zangya to cry out in delight- a shock of heat rushing up her belly and back. Gohan too moaned loudly when the heat of the woman's tight pussy enveloped his phallus.

Stopping for a moment to revel in the sensation of being so completely filled, Zangya retained her position with her spine arched and head held back. After a few seconds, the blue beauty leaned forward into Gohan's young, muscular body and- slowly but surely- started to groove up and down on his enormous cock. The sound of her moans and his shaft sliding in and out of her pussy echoed throughout the cave as she moved against her partner; her bottom bouncing on his lap in the most erotic manner as she proceeded to fuck him.

Her actions sent bolts of liquid pleasure shooting up her body, guiding and pushing her on- making her crave more of Gohan's body and heat. Having spent next to an eternity without any intimacy or physical contact with another male, to experience this moment with the young Saiyan and to share in this most forbidden of pleasures, was the biggest and most relieving feeling she ever remembered enduring.

Placing her hands on the boy's shoulders to better support herself, Zangya pressed forward her advantage and sped up her movements, setting the pace for things to come.

"Ohh, Gohan. Your dick feels, aaah… so good," Zangya gasped, opening her eyes to see the boy's pleasure twisted face just a few centimetres in front of her. "You're so huge. Oooh… so big and thick inside me." Having slowly adjusted to the length and width of the boy's cock, the woman started moving against him with more intensity and passion. At the same time she gazed hungrily at the young man, her breaths mingling with his as she gyrated her hips into his.

Gohan meanwhile was in a state of euphoria. The pleasant sensations that were seizing him as the woman's pussy sucked him in with every movement of her body sent warm chills rushing through him. Once again completely wrapped in this new yet wonderful phenomenon, exhilarated him and made him desire to feel more of it. Opening his eyes to see Zangya's large breasts bouncing in front of his face, Gohan- driven by instinct and hunger- reached up with a hand to grope one of her globes, while at the same time dipping in to capture one of her nipples.

Feeling her chest become seized in the boy's hand and her hardened nub become enveloped by his mouth, caused Zangya to cry out in pleasure, as the boy attacked yet another sensitive spot on her body. Moaning out her enjoyment, the woman then looked down at the boy through a half-lidded gaze, while a hand reached up to stroke his head. "Y-Yes… ahh, that's it, Gohan. Suck my tits. Ahh-ahh. Yes!" Leaning into his mouth and wrapping her arms around the boy's head, the Hera sped up her movements, causing her luscious rump to ripple with every bounce. "Harder... rougher... ahh-ahh... give me more!"

Groaning against the woman's breast, Gohan alternated from one nipple to the other. His hands rolled and massaged Zangya's tits roughly and with purpose, savouring their weight and feel, while also stimulating his partner by attacking her senses. Despite this being his first time, the blonde moved and acted in ways he felt was right- using his partner's moans and cries to lead him, and tell him what to do next.

Caught up in the moment, the now pleasure-driven demi-Saiyan moved both his hands down to paw at the full globes of Zangya's ass. During which time the boy gripped her tighter and helped her to move faster. From there, he also began shifting into the Hera, matching her every downward plunge with a thrust.

This doubled efforts caused Zangya to cry out even louder, as she embraced Gohan's head tightly as she felt his cock go even deeper inside of her. "Aaah-aaah! Kami, Gohan! Yes! Fuck me! Just like that! OOOoh! It feels so good!" Her hands held his head and moved down his back, squeezing his muscles in an effort to tell him to keep going. "Don't stop! Aah-Aaah! Don't stop! Keep fucking me!"

The woman's lustful cries lit a fire in Gohan's chest, causing his green eyes to shimmer with confidence as he then decided to increase his efforts. Taking a hold of his lover's hips, the boy began thrusting up into the woman, driving even deeper into her to the point his cock was now hitting her cervix. When the head of his dick pushed through the barrier, he heard Zangya give a wail of delight as her back arched into him and her head swung back in rapturous ecstasy.

"AAAAH, FUCK! YES, GOHAN! RIGHT THERE! OOOOHH! RIGHT THERE!" Zangya cried, clutching hold of Gohan's shoulders for dear life as he continued to groove and bounce her on his dick. In that moment, the woman felt a knot building up in her core, threatening to burst and send her over the edge. Wanting desperately to reach that glorious height, the woman suddenly snapped her legs up and wrapped them around her partner's waist- speeding up her erotic movements as his hips snapped against her wet pussy. "OOH! I-I'M GONNA CUM! OH, FUCK! GOHAN! YOU'RE GONNA MAKE ME CUM!"

"Z-Zangya," Gohan groaned, feeling the Hera's hot inner walls tighten around him like a vice as he thrust into her. Through her wails and shouts of pleasure, the boy could also feel the familiar pressure building in his loins too, which encouraged him to move even faster. "Uh-uh! Oh, kami… I'm almost there…"

Looking back down at the boy as she felt his cock penetrating the very depths of her womb, Zangya locked her blue eyes with his. Seeing the want, desperation, lust and desire for her reflected in his eyes, with the adolescent Saiyan also seeing it burning in her half-lidded gaze, the rutting pair decided to go for it and pulled one another in for a passionate kiss. Their lips locked in a burning embrace, their tongues tangling with one another as they pushed their heated bodies against one another.

The sweat that'd built up on their skin mashed together as they grooved against each other at a furious pace. After making out for several seconds, Zangya then pulled away and threw her head back, gasping and running her tongue over her lips in rapturous bliss.

"OOH, FUCK! OH FUCK! OH FUCK! I'M GONNA CUM! AAH-AH-AH, I'M GONNA CUUUOUM!" With one last bounce, the woman's entire body suddenly tightened all at once as she was hit with a surge of electrical pleasure. "OOOOOOHH, FUCK! YEEEEEES!" Her inner walls convulsed and contracted around Gohan's cock as she hit her climax, soaking his lap with her juices while her body shook against him. Her eyes went blank and her tongue rolled out of her mouth at the sheer intensity of her release.

As Zangya rode out her orgasm, her arms and legs gripping him tightly, Gohan continued moving- thrusting his cock in and out of her tightening pussy. Gasping into her neck as her inner walls clenched down on him, the demi-Saiyan knew he couldn't hold on any longer and moaned into her ear.

"Z-Zangya… uh-uh… I'm gonna-"

"Inside," Zangya gasped, her hands clawing for dear life at his back as he continued to pound her pussy relentlessly. Moving her head back, she looked her partner square in the eyes, showing both her desire and need for him. "Flood my insides with your cum! Please!"

These words were all that it took to send Gohan over the edge. Mashing his lips to hers to stifle his groan and pushing Zangya's hips down onto him- with a single thrust, the young Saiyan let it all go. A shudder went through his whole body as he unleashed a blast of cum inside of the woman, filling her to the brim with his sperm.

Zangya's felt her eyes roll back as she felt Gohan pour his warm essence inside of her, her squeal of delight being muffled by his lips as she came a second time. The heat spread through her insides and up into her stomach, as she felt his cream slosh around inside her. After several spurts in which the young Saiyan emptied himself inside of her, the pair soon reached the end of their euphoric high and slowly returned to earth.

The pair were practically seeing spots when their bodies finally relaxed- the sheer intensity of the moment having gripped hold of them like an otherworldly vice. With their arms still wrapped around one another and their chests melded together, both Gohan and Zangya took in huge gulps of air as they felt the twitching in their bodies slowly subside.

After several moments, the two opened their eyes and looked at one another. Seeing their faces flushed and sweat trickling down their bodies, it was clear that both of them had had the workout of a lifetime. But instead of feeling fatigue or exhaustion, the two of them felt content and fulfilled- like the ordeal they'd been through helped lift a lifetime's worth of weight and stress from their shoulders.

Hell, not even their relaxing swim in the lake could compare to the feeling of weightlessness and tranquillity that they were now experiencing.

After spending a full minute catching their breaths, relishing in the post-orgasmic bliss, and gazing into one another's eyes, the pair then felt a renewed swell of need and longing overcome their senses. In that instant, the two heavily breathing, sweaty partners embraced before smashing their lips against one another in a searing kiss. Practically sucking each other's mouths as their tongues intertwined, the pair made out for a full minute, their hands roaming over their partner's bodies, before eventually separating moments later.

The panting and slightly dazed Zangya was the first to break the eyes. "Wow… that was-"

"Incredible," Gohan whispered back.

"Yeah," the Hera chuckled, feeling her ample chest heave against the boy's muscular one as she ran her fingers tentatively over his back and shoulders. "I can't remember ever having an orgasm that big before. Not even the last person I was with made me feel as good as you did."

"Heh. Thanks… and… you're welcome," Gohan answered, feeling a momentary swell of pride fill his chest. "Glad I was able to do something right, at least."

As they sat there, looking and caressing the other, Zangya's smile slowly faded before she abruptly looked away. The look of guilt that suddenly came over her caused the young Saiyan to tilt his head at her curiously. "I owe you so much for all the amazing things you've done for me. You rescued me from Bojack, defended me from Scorch, kept me company when I was alone, and took me in when I had nowhere else to go. And yet, despite all of the kindness you showed me, I ended up seducing you and taking away your first time… when I'm sure you wanted to save it for somebody special… someone other than _me_." Her jaw tightened when she said this, at the same time a feeling of regret started to take hold of her. "Damn it. I'm such a selfish bitch."

Gohan, sensing that Zangya was feeling anxious at the thought that she may have upset him, quickly put on his brave face and gently reached up to caress the Hera's cheek. When he turned her to face him, the boy smiled warmly. "You didn't take anything away from me, Zangya. Nothing at all." He then sprouted his usual, boyish grin when he saw his friend's eyes widen. "In fact, I'm actually glad I was able to experience something like this with you. Especially when it felt so great."

Zangya blinked as she looked back at the child in disbelief. "R-Really?"

"Yeah," the Saiyan nodded, before a tiny glimmer of uncertainty crossed his face. "I mean… since it was my first time having sex with a girl, I only hope I was able to do a good job. Did I?"

A warm smile breaking out across her face, the orange-haired beauty then lazily wrapped her arms around his neck before leaning in. "Does this answer your question?" She then gave him a long, tender kiss on the lips, which surprised Gohan at its gentleness. When she pulled away moments later, Zangya beamed at him before seductively running a finger over his collar and down his chest. "Mmm. Seeing as how I'm still in the mood, if you want... you and I could have another round? What do you say?"

At first appearing surprised, Gohan then smirked back before using the same words the woman used moments before. "Does this answer your question?"

When the boy shifted his hips, Zangya blinked and looked down when she felt his hard cock throb inside of her. Giving her inner walls a squeeze and feeling his dick respond in kind, the Hera then gave the boy a sultry, mischievous look. "Kami. You really are a stamina monster," she commented, drawing an amused snicker from her partner. She then nodded towards the floor behind her. "Want to try a different position?"

Gohan didn't need to be asked twice and responded eagerly, "Yeah. Sure."

Reluctantly moving off of the young man's lap, Zangya then took the adolescent Super Saiyan by the hand and gently led him towards the floor of the cave. Moving down to the cold, damp ground, the Hera then lay back against the rock in a languid manner and watched as the fit young male crawled over her and positioned himself on all fours above her. When the pair's eyes met once again, Gohan reached up with a hand to cup her breast- kneading it roughly and drawing a loud moan of delight from the Hera. Upon which the blonde then dipped down and kissed her full on the lips. Soon enough, the pair began yet another heated make out session, with their legs and bodies tangling in a fit of excied and fiery passion.

For the next hour after that, the pair's lewd moans and lustful cries of passion could be heard echoing around the cavern- with the pounding of the waterfall outside helping to muffle the sound of their raucous activities.

XXX

(Three weeks later)

(Morning)

On another cool and misty morning over the lush region of Mount Paozu, a loud, brisk knock suddenly echoed down the main hall of the Son household. Tracing the sound back to the corridor outside of Gohan's room, it was revealed that it was an awake and fully-dressed Chi-Chi who was the source of the racket.

Having obviously just arrived there after getting up to use the bathroom, the pregnant mother with her hair done up into a bun and wearing her signature purple qi pao dress, was now waiting patiently beside the door, eager to start the day. Wanting to see if her son wanted to join her, Chi-Chi had knocked to see if her was already up and about, since it was usually around this time he would get up to train. When she didn't hear him respond after a few seconds, the woman tried a second time- rapping her knuckles against the entrance.

"Gohan-kun? Are you up yet?" the mother asked, loud enough that she knew her voice could be heard on the other side. Curious as to whether he was still in or not, Chi-Chi then reached for the handle, turned it, and cracked open the door.

When she peaked in towards her son's bed, she saw her Super Saiyan son lying on his back under the thick blankets, his eyes closed and sound asleep. The moment she saw him snoring away, with his orange and blue gi folded on the chair beside his desk, a warm smile appeared on Chi-Chi's lips.

" _He must've been training really hard with Zangya yesterday,"_ the mother thought, before quietly stepping back and shutting the door behind her. Knowing how hard the boy worked, studied, and exercised every day, she knew that he deserved an extra hour or two of shut-eye. So, after making sure his bedroom door was closed, Chi-Chi turned and headed towards the kitchen. Perhaps when she got there she got could a head start on breakfast.

Unbeknownst to her however, the moment she closed the door behind her and her footfalls faded down the hall, a seemingly asleep Gohan opened his eyes. After making sure his mother was gone, the Super Saiyan then pulled up his blanket and peered underneath. There, past his bare abs, he saw a very naked Zangya lying under the covers and between his legs- her hands poised comfortably on his thighs while her mouth was wrapped around the engorged mass of his cock.

From his position, Gohan watched with excited eyes as the woman's head bobbed up and down on his shaft in an erotic manner, slurping and swallowing his arousal down her tight throat. The leverage of not having her hands on his dick allowed the skilled Hera to swallow the entire length right up to the hilt; the tight confines sending bolts of pleasure shooting up the blonde's back when she went down on him before she slowly slid back up to the swollen head.

"Ooh… Zangya. Yeah… keep going," Gohan groaned, reaching up with both his hands to tangle in her hair and gently massage her scalp. "You're sucking my cock so well."

Feeling the adolescent grip her head and rub it in encouragement prompted Zangya to look up at him through her lust-filled eyes- presenting the most carnal image of the Hera imaginable as she continued to devour the Saiyan's length. The sin-filled look that she gave the blonde as she sucked his dick sent a shiver up Gohan's body, as he quickly became aware of the mounting pressure in his core- warning him of his impending release.

"Aah… I don't know… how much longer I can hold it," Gohan gasped, gritting his teeth tightly as he felt his cock twitch in the woman's mouth. His senses flaring up, the young Saiyan then gripped Zangya's head tightly and pushed her down onto his hip, aiding in her efforts as he proceeded to roughly face fuck her.

Zangya of course didn't fight it, instead moving with the boy's thrusts as she eagerly went down on his dick. She sucked harder and harder on him, taking every inch of his arousal down her throat as his hips snapped up to meet her. After several more seconds of working her mouth over his dick, the woman then dipped down, at the same time Gohan pushed her face into his hip. With a low grunt he came, his balls tightening as thick, hot spurts of cum blasted from his cock and poured down Zangya's throat.

The Hera moaned loudly as she swallowed everything the Saiyan had to offer- his thick cream filling her stomach. After several seconds of feeling his cock pump its full load into her mouth, Gohan's grip slowly loosened before his hands fell free from her head. Slurping up whatever remained, the satisfied Zangya then removed her head from his twitching cock and sensuously licked her lips of any fluids that'd leaked out.

Savouring the salty taste, the blue beauty then grinned up at the panting Saiyan, at the same time crawling out from under his blanket in a very cat-like manner. "You really know how to give a girl a meal, don't you, Gohan-kun?"

The demi-Saiyan snickered back at her for her comment and the look she gave him. "I can't really help that, you know."

Zangya grinned when she eventually came within an inch of him, "I didn't say it was a bad thing." After giving the boy a sweet kiss on the lips, she then sensuously turned around and showed the boy her fine ass. Remaining set on all fours, the hot young woman swayed her rear side-to-side enticingly, flashing her wet pussy to the demi-Saiyan's hungry gaze. "Well then… I think it's about time you returned the favour."

His hormones burning with excitement, the still fully aroused Gohan scrambled up, positioned himself behind the woman and seized her hips. Leaning forward and pressing his back into hers, the boy sided his head up next to Zangya's and whispered into her ear. "I'll do my best." His breath hitting her ear caused the orange-haired girl to moan softly.

"I know you will, stud," the Hera whispered back, just moments before the Saiyan's grip tightened and his rock hard cock rammed into her pussy. "OOOooh… Kami! Yes!" From there, the erotic sounds of flesh hitting flesh filled the room as Gohan proceeded to fuck Zangya from behind in the doggy-style position with long, powerful movements- his hips snapping back and forth at a fierce pace, and causing the full globes of her ass to ripple with every stroke. "Aah! Aah! Yes, Gohan! _Fuck me_! OOOoh! Fuck me hard!"

Being the generous person that he was, Gohan was unable to deny the woman's fervent request. He did as she instructed and then some, sending the two lovers barreling through a sea of pleasure as they proceeded to spend another full morning coupling and mating in the confines of his room. Of course, despite the spiciness of their forbidden tryst, the pair were sure to keep their moans and cries of pleasure to a minimum- especially when they were in a house that was occupied by more than one person.

Thankfully, even after an hour of full-on rutting and passionate love-making, the pair's activity went on completely unnoticed by the normally eagle-earred Chi-Chi. Nor did she notice the countless more times the pair decided to hook up in the days to follow.

Needless to say, for Gohan and Zangya, life for them was great.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED…?**_


	2. SUMMARY

**DRAGONBALL Z**

 **Golden Age - Secret Series**

SUMMARY

To all those wondering what the _"Secret Series"_ is about, it's basically a spin-off/alternate story of my fic **Dragonball Z: Golden Age**.

This entire series takes place immediately after the _ **Intergalactic Martial Arts Tournament**_ from _Dragonball Z Movie 9: Bojack Unbound_ (otherwise known as "The Galaxy's At The Brink! The Super Incredible Guy" lol. Why does DBZ have such weird titles?), which was featured at the beginning of my story **Dragonball Z: Golden Age.** And before anyone asks, no, I haven't added anymore chapters yet, but I will eventually.

Anyway, this secret series follows Gohan during the adolescent stages of his life (when he's 12/13 years old), where only a few months after the Cell Games and the Intergalactic Tournament he continues training and forging his own path in life. Over the course of this series, this Gohan gets entangled in a series of highly addictive, sexual relationships with multiple female members from the DBZ cast, which will include, but will not be limited to: Zangya (his first), Maron, Android 18, Launch, Bulma, Chi-Chi, Videl, Erasa and more.

It's pretty much a series of lemon one shots that I know everyone on this site enjoys, but not many will approve of. However, if you have any tastes for seeing Gohan getting it on with any of the other female characters, it's probably going to eventually show up on my list. So keep an eye out for them.

 **Fics released so far:**

Fiery Lake (Chapter 1) - Gohan X Zangya

Ocean Blue (Chapter 2) - Gohan X Maron

Cool Heart (Chapter 3) - Gohan X Android 18

 **Coming Soon:**

Rough Rogue (Chapter 4) - Gohan X Launch

Hard Study (Chapter 5) - Gohan X Bulma

Fine Line (Chapter 6) - Gohan X Chi-Chi


End file.
